Remembrance of the Heart
by Leilani22
Summary: After six years Pazu meets an old friend that brings him to his past. He soon remembers something that was missing from his heart those six years he was away from his love... Read my version of the after take of Castle in the Sky.


**Author: Have you ever wondered what happened to after _Castle in the Sky_? Well, I have and here it is:**

_Remembrance of the Heart_

It has been six years since Pazu had seen Sheeta. After they came back to Pazu's town, Sheeta had left to find her old house that she left behind after she was taken by the army. He hadn't heard from Sheeta since then and actually hadn't thought about her until he sees and old friend of his.

Pazu was now nineteen and worked as an engineer in the coalmines. He had just got done from his shift and was now heading home to get some shut eye before the next one started. Pazu didn't realize something was different til he opened his door to a group of guys and an old woman eating the food from his fridge. He just stared at them for a minute before he snapped back into reality.

" Umm, why are you in my house and eating all of my food?" He asked as continued to stare at the old woman thinking she looked very familiar to him.

"Hey Pazu! Don't you remember us?" One of the men asked.

"Umm, not really," Pazu said getting a little angry.

"Well, that's rude," The old woman said taking a big bite of a chicken leg, " Do you remember anything from six years ago?"

" What does that have to do with anything?" he asked the woman.

" Well, a lot," she said giving him a hard stare," Do you remember anything about Laputa?"

That name was familiar to him. Then a vision came into his head.

_Flashback..._

_ Pazu was waving goodbye to a girl with short brown hair. She was leaving and he knew she would never come back..._

_ End of Flashback_

"Dola," he whispered. He looked up at the people in front of him now recognizing who they were.

" Dola!" he said happily running across the room to stand before her.

"It's about time you remember me!" she cackled in her usual voice.

" What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

" We came to get you, so that you could come back with us," Dola said getting up from the table," come on we need to get going before some of our enemies see that we are here."

" Okay," Pazu said," Let me get a couple of things first."

Pazu got some clothes and some other things then headed outside to where Dola had landed her ship. It was a lot bigger than the other one he remembered being blown up. He climbed the stairs of it and ran to where Dola was giving orders.

"What do you want me do to," Pazu asked her as he came up to her.

" Go to the kitchen and get something to eat. you look skinner than I remember you," she ordered. Truth was she wanted him to meet a certain someone in the kitchen.

"Umm, okay," he said as he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

He knocked on the door of the kitchen to see if anyone was there.

"Come in," a sweet voice said. It sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't think if he'd really heard it before.

He walked into the kitchen only to stop all of a sudden to see a very pretty girl chopping vegatables into a huge pot. She continued to chop as he continued to stare.

" Dinner isn't quit done yet," she said, but when Pazu didn't respond she looked up.

"Sheeta," Pazu said walking closer to her.

She looked at him for a minute then her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized Pazu.

"Pazu! You're back!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Sheeta," he whispered as he held an arm length away to look into her deep brown eyes," I thought I would never see you again."

She just smiled as a tear slid down her face. She had missed him so much and now she finally got to see him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back," she said.

"That's okay," he said," cause now we are together and we will never be seperated!"

She smiled once more then they kissed a long and passionate kiss.

Sheeta never left Pazu again for fear of losing the remembrance of her heart. For in her heart, was the treasure she would always hold dear. The memory of Pazu and her together in each others arms.

**_The End_**


End file.
